The present invention relates to a jig assembly for mounting a tool for machining and/or finishing mechanical parts, more specifically such a jig intended for use with the workpiece supported on a robot.
It is known in the art to deburr or bevel the edges of mechanical workpieces using a movable robot arm to manipulate the workpiece and a tool holder assembly for holding the machine tool. French patent 2,639,573 discloses a typical example of such devices. The known devices utilize a flexible link between the movable robot arm and the tool holder thereby making it possible to control the forces applied to the workpiece by the tool and maintain such force substantially constant. This results in the machining of an edge contour that is substantially constant from one workpiece to the next.
It is also known to provide a robot arm that is statically balanced such that its control axes intersect at the center of gravity of the arm. A typical example is disclosed in PCT application number WO 89/02810.